


Maut

by fumate



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liu sudah pernah mendengar tentang Thanatos, tapi ia tak menyangka Maut sebegitu indahnya. [Dark Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maut

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9: Death

Malam tengah berjaya kala Liu terlelap di ranjangnya. Serigala melolong berteman bulan purnama. Tak ada rasi bintang. Seolah-olah benda langit itu telah dibersihkan kemarin malam. Sepi mengembara, menghampiri tiap rumah yang ia dapat ia sambangi.

Maka ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar, terjagalah lelaki pirang itu. Segala angan indahnya seketika memburam dan memudar, menyisakan kenyataan yang memeluknya dengan dingin.

Tanpa diberi tahu pun lelaki itu tahu siapa dalang dibalik jerit tadi. Jeffrey Woods. Adiknya yang malang, yang merelakan diri dipenjara demi melindunginya. Melindungi sang kakak tercinta.

Dan apa yang dia dapat?

Tidak ada. Liu tidak memberinya apa-apa sebagai balasan ataupun permintaan maaf.

Jadi dia tidak kaget saat melihat Maut datang menjemputnya.

Liu tak pernah menyangka kematian akan terlihat seindah ini. Dia sudah pernah mendengar Thanatos yang sering kali dikira sebagai Eros. Dia sudah mendengar sendiri seberapa gagah dan mempesona sang Maut, hingga para manusia terpukau. Liu sudah mengetahui semua itu lewat artikel-artikel yang ia baca, tapi kini, di hadapannya, berdiri sosok yang tidak mampu ia tolak.

Jeff ada di sana. Tangannya mengacungkan pisau tinggi-tinggi. Seringai gila terpatri abadi tanpa bisa luntur. Kulitnya putih pucat akibat jilatan api. Kelopak matanya hilang.

Adiknya benar-benar sudah gila. Bagian waras dari dirinya telah lenyap seutuhnya. Senyum manis sudah pudar berganti lengkung abnormal. Harusnya dia takut. Harusnya dia berteriak. Harusnya dia melawan. Harusnya dia  _pergi_.

Hanya saja dia tidak bisa. Liu jatuh terlalu dalam, terlalu jauh untuk menggapai pertolongan. Baru sedetik ia bertemu pandang dengan manik safir Jeff, ia sudah terperosok ke jurang tanpa ia sadari. Jatuh dalam kegelapan yang menawan.

“Shhh,” suara Jeff serak saat berbisik di telinganya. “ _I won’t harm you, brother. Now, go to sleep~_ ”

Dengan itu, Liu merasakan sesuatu menghujam perutnya. Dalam dan keras. Hampir-hampir membuatnya muntah. Lalu suatu cairan keluar, meluber begitu saja seperti air di danau dangkal. Merah pekat dan berbau amis –itu darah. Saudaranya tertawa liar, bahkan mencicipi cairan itu. Jeff sudah benar-benar gila.

Tapi Liu tidak menyesal. Dia menyeringai di detik-detik terakhirnya.

**Fin**

* * *

_Thanatos_ : Dewa kematian, penjemput ajal dalam mitologi Yunani

 _Eros_ : Dewa cinta minor dalam mitologi Yunani. Anak dari Aphrodite dan Ares.


End file.
